Change of Heart
by YamisFutureIsMe
Summary: Yami has finally gotten his body and now attends school with his friends. But destiny has sinister plans for the ex-pharaoh. In a matter of 2 months, he transitioned from himself to an immortal serial killer, under the command of an entity. And this entity, Slenderman, has his own plans of calling Yami his proxy and eternal slave.
1. Chapter 1

Monday morning

"Hey Yami, time to wake up. It's time for school" Yugi screams from the bathroom. Yami moans out in protest. 10 minutes later, Yugi comes out and sees that the ex-pharaoh is still sleeping peacefully. "YAMI" Yugi suddenly screams and Yami wakes up slowly. "What?" he asks, rubbing his eyes. "Get ready for school" Yugi says. "Do I have to?" Yami asks. "Yes, it's mandatory?" "Ugh" Yami says while getting up from bed.

35 minutes later

Both Yugi and Yami reach the school grounds; they are greeted by their friends. "Hey Yami, you look irritated" Joey comments, based on the look of Yami's face.

"I hate waking up early in the morning" he replies.

"Me too" Tristan says.

Immediately, the bell rings signaling the students to go to class.

After school

"Hey you guys. Have you heard? A new arcade just opened up just across the street from my house. Want to go?" Joey says with enthusiasm.

"Hell yeah" Tristan says smiling.

"Okay" Tea agrees to go.

"Hey Yugi. I'll be going home. I don't feel well" Yami says quietly, so the others won't hear.

"You feeling okay" Yugi kindly asks his darker half.

"No. Not really. I feel very nauseous and some type of ringing in my ears" Yami comments.

"Oh, okay. You should go home and rest" Yugi says.

"You should go to that arcade place" Yami comments.

"Okay, but I won't be out long, okay" Yugi.

"Okay, have Yugi" Yami says as Yugi runs to the rest of the friends who are way ahead of them.

What Yami doesn't know is that the sickness he is feeling isn't from a virus; the 'illness' is from an entity who is watching him and his every move. An entity that has plans to capture Yami, and to call Yami his 'eternal slave'.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day

As Yami is watching the evening news in his bedroom and as he waits for Yugi to return from his trip to the arcade with the gang, he suddenly hears what appears to be some type of faint scratching outside his bedroom window. "Hm, what in the world is that sound?" he asks to himself. He slowly approaches the window, and opens the curtains fast and expected something outside, but saw nothing.

"That's strange" he comments.

Then he hears the front door opens. That means Yugi had arrived. Yami put the strange event at the back of his mind. He will think about it at a later time.

Next Morning

"Hey Yugi. Did we had any homework yesterday?" Joey asks Yugi as both walk to school. "I'm asking cause I completely forgot because of the new arcade place." "No, we didn't get any homework yesterday Joey. If we did, then I definitely reminded you" Yugi replies. The gang arrive to school with time to spare.

"Hey Yami, what happened yesterday? Yugi told me you weren't feeling well" Tea asks Yami, who was very quiet since him and Yugi got out of the house.

"Yeah, about that, I wasn't feeling okay. But now I am fine" Yami responds.

"That's good cause I got worried about you yesterday and this morning" Tea replies back.

Yami smiled at Tea. Then, the bell rings, telling the students to go back to class.

Several feet away, just behind a tall and a thick tree, stood a tall and a skinny entity watching Yami and his friends. This entity seems to be wearing a black suit and tie. And this entity wants Yami, badly to himself for its evil and demonic plans. Even though the entity has no facial features on his face, it's watching Yami and his every move, and thinking of a plan on how to capture him and make him his.

And what Yami doesn't seem to know that his life will change forever in a matter of weeks.

Right after that the entity has seen that the last student disappeared into his classroom, it quickly transported himself to his mansion in the middle of the Tokyo forest, away from society and from civilization.

"I, Slenderman, will make Yami my proxy and my slave for the rest of eternity" Slenderman said to himself, writing down notes on his small yellow notepad some 'creative' ideas on how to get the ex-pharaoh.


	3. Chapter 3

Nighttime fell on the sleepy Domino city quite rather slowly; and even though it's dark outside, the life of the city was just as active. Parents taking a stroll, teenagers holding hands and others out partying and drinking like it's no tomorrow.

In the Kame Shop, Yami is out looking out the window, staring at the people outside his window. With a sigh, he gets up from his comfy bed and walks towards the half-closed window facing the full moon.

"Now that Yugi is fast asleep, I…." Yami was cut abruptly and sudden when the window he was looking out started shaking like crazy. Thinking it was an earthquake at first, he was about to run when it came to his senses that it wasn't an earthquake after all. Yami just kept staring at the shaking window for what it seems like an eternity, but it was only 2 minutes, and just like it started, the shaking suddenly stopped.

"No, that was just creepy as fuck" Yami said to himself.

Then he felt like he was being watched out of a sudden. He begins looking around his room, slowly and saw nothing. Then he looks out his window, and sees a strange shadow moving lurking outside the window. It made Yami jump and since it was very dark, he couldn't see who or what was causing the strange shadow before him. He could make out that the shadow was quite unusually skinny and oddly shaped in a sense that he couldn't stop staring at it, even though he was quite scared.

Before his eyes, the shadow just…disappeared, and Yami quickly opens the window that is facing the moon completely and checks what was causing such a shadow, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Seriously, I am completely losing my mind" Yami says to nobody. "I am seeing things but yet, I…" Yami was cut again because the window began shaking again uncontrollably. "What the hell is happening?" Yami asks to his empty room, like he was going to get an answer to the strange event happening at the moment.

Then, just like it began, the window shaking stopped completely, like it never happened.

"Seriously, I believe I am being pranked of some sort, and I am the victim here" Yami comments.

Just underneath his opened window, Slenderman is waiting for the perfect moment. And just like how he came, he vanished.

"I'll be back" Slenderman says quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

In the crowded streets of Domino the next day was a commotion because it seems that last night, there was a homicide taken place. The victim? An 7-year old female that was stabbed in the back to death. Police cars were investigating the horrible crime; local citizens were surrounding the house, only been told by the police to back away.

The crime was been televised, and Yugi breaks the silence, "It's such a horrible thing to do to a child. What type of person committed this crime?" "I know Yugi, but we can't prevent these crimes from happening because we don't know who will strike and who will not. Just…" Yami was cut off when loud knocks on the door boomed the house suddenly.

"I'm going to go see who's knocking like a maniac" Yugi says getting up from the couch. When he left, Yami was left to his own thoughts of that night of the weird shadow he saw, along with the unusual sounds he was hearing. 'Maybe I was just imaging things. It was late at night, so maybe the shadows of the trees were playing tricks on me, alongside with the noises' he thinks to himself.

Out of nowhere, both Yugi and Joey come from the doorway behind Yami. "Hey you guys, have you heard the news of that freaky murder"? Joey asks. "Yeah, we were watching it on TV just a little while ago" Yami replies. "It's weird, because we hardly see or hear these types of crimes here at Domino" Yugi comments, rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, it is weird, and way to creepy" Joey says. "But, something like this may be something bounding to happen" Yami replies.

"Oh, I overheard a couple earlier this morning when I went to get something from the store that the murder wasn't carried by a killer, but by some weird entity because the police got new evidence that the killer wasn't human at all. Some camera footage was shown to them and now, the police are figuring something out about this murder" Yami says, looking out the window that was near him.

"Really?" Yugi asks him, surprised to hear this news. "Yeah, if it's true, then I wonder who's this entity might be, and what reasons did it wanted to kill the girl" Yami replies. "That sucks, and poor family, especially her parents" Joey butts in. "I know, their daughter's death must be hard to accept" Yugi says.

"But what if this so called entity wants to murder again, then what will happen? Panic will go through the city, and of course, the parents will prevent their kids from playing outside" Joey says and gets up from the couch and throwing a punch in midair.

"Well that is obviously common sense. Wouldn't you want your kids safe and out of harm, Joey?" Yami asks Joey. "Yeah" Joey replies.

"Well, I got to go. Mom made me go pick up some groceries from the supermarket" Joey says, while getting up from his spot on the couch, alongside Yugi.

"Well, okay Joey. See you later" Yugi replies, walking Joey to the door.

"Hey Yami, I got to go to do some errands. Grandpa will be going with me. Do you mind staying and look after the store?" Yugi asks Yami, as Yugi goes to grab his wallet from the nightstand near the door.

"Yeah, I don't mind staying here" Yami replies back to Yugi.

"Well, see you later Yami" Yugi says.

"See you" Yami replies.


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour when both Yugi and Grandpa left for their weekly errands when Yami started experience weird and faint noises that seems to come out of nowhere and a feeling of paranoia. "What the hell is this"? he asks himself. The faint noise seems to be getting louder and louder to the point where it began driving the ex-pharaoh insane.

"What the fuck is this sound coming from?" he yelled to the four walls, expecting them to answer his question. Just as the noise came from, it quickly left, leaving Yami in question about what just happened moments ago.

"What in the world did just happened to me?" he keeps questioning, not sure whether to tell somebody or not. He chose not to, since he believes nobody will believe him.

Another hour later, both Yugi and Grandpa came. Yami heard the door closed from upstairs, he quickly came down the stairs.

"You guys took long to do your errands" Yami commented.

"Well, there were a lot of stuff that we had to do and things to pay Yami" Yugi replies to Yami's previous comment.

"Well now that we are here now, Yami have you seen that creepy note that was on your bed this morning?" Grandpa asked Yami.

"No. What note are you talking about? There was no note this morning. If it was there, I should've seen it by now" Yami replies.

"Really? It was a small yellow piece of paper with a skinny and black figure drawn on it. I thought you did it at first, but then again, you're not the type of person to draw to begin with" Grandpa continued saying.

"Where is it now?" Yami asks Grandpa.

"The paper is in the trash. I throwed it away" Grandpa replies him.

"Oh" Yami says. "Okay".

"I wonder where it came from, though cause it can't just come out of nowhere" Yugi comments on the topic.

"I know. I didn't even go to my room the entire day, so that drawing isn't mine" Yami says.

"Can't be either" Yugi says.

"Could've been a prank" Grandpa butts in.

"Yeah. Maybe that" Yami says.

"If it was, then how did it was placed on my bed, on my room?" Yami says. "They could've at least post it on the window. And besides, there should've been forced entry. Right?" Yami asks.

"Yeah that it's true though I have my doubts now that I think of it now" Yugi comments.

"That drawing just can't come out of thin air" Grandpa says.

"I have to figure this out, cause if I don't then I don't know what will happen next" Yami comments and both Yugi and Grandpa look at him.

"What?" he asks.

"Oh, nothing" both Yugi and Grandpa say in unison.

"I want to know where this drawing came from, that's all" Yami defends himself.

"Maybe a ghost put it there as a joke" Yugi jokes.

"Not very funny Yugi" Yami says, frowning.

"Trying to light up the mood here" Yugi defends his 'joke'.

"Wasn't funny to begin with Yugi" Yami replies back to Yugi.

"Sorry" Yugi says softly, lowering his head in defeat.

"Don't be like that Yugi. I don't like joking around these types of stuff you know" Yami quickly says so Yugi wouldn't feel sad.

'It's okay Yami" Yugi replies back to the ex-pharaoh.

"Okay you two, what do you want for lunch?" Grandpa asks them, interrupting their conversation abruptly.

"Spaghetti" both quickly reply, smiling.

The 3 males go to the kitchen to fix their lunch.

As they were beginning to pull out the ingredients for the spaghetti, a second note with a faceless figure on it appeared on Yami's bed again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Yami, can you grab my phone from my room. It's on my bed. Please?" Yugi asks Yami, since he stirring away the long noodles.

"Yeah sure. I'll be right down" Yami replies as he quickly goes up the stairs to Yugi's room to grab his cell phone. As he passes his room and glances as he passes by, he notice a note on his own bed.

A small piece of paper. With a drawing on it. Of a faceless creature.

"What the hell. Am I being pranked or something?" Yami asks to himself.

He goes to Yugi's room and grabs the cell, alongside the note on his other hand.

"Hey Yugi, look what I found on my bed? Another strange note" Yami started complaining upon reaching the kitchen.

"What in the world? How does these notes appear to begin with?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know and it's creeping me out" Yami says, looking at the creepy drawing.

"Well, you know what we could do? We could have a camera film your room and then we'll see what is happening with these drawings. We will catch whoever is doing this" Grandpa says, trying to calm Yami down.

"Yeah that could work. But wouldn't it be creepy if you guys saw see sleeping and undressing and whatever. I will definitely will" Yami says at the thought of having a camera in his room.

"But then again, I rather know where these drawings are coming from" he continues.

"Yeah. What if it's a killer or a psychopath coming to your room?" Yugi asks.

"Oh my god. I wouldn't want to deal with that" Yami replies to Yugi's question.

"Okay . I'm going to look for the camera and get it ready" Grandpa says, while going to look for it in his bedroom.

As soon as he left, Yugi and Yami took over the kitchen since the pasta was beginning to burn.

_2 hours later_

"Hey Yami, I have the camera set up in your room. Right now it isn't recording, although we don't have a pattern of the drawings as of right now. But don't forget to put it on record in a little while. Cross that thought. Record your room when you're not in your room" Grandpa explained to Yami.

Yami nodded his head quickly, agreeing with the idea. 'Hopefully this idea works. I hope to catch the person leaving these weird drawings on my bed' Yami thought to himself.

Yami went to his room to start the recording now, since he won't be in his room for the rest of the day and will be going out to the arcade with Yugi and the rest of the gang.

'Hopefully I catch something on camera' Yami thinks, before leaving his room.


	7. Chapter 7

After both Yami and Yugi returned to the Game Shop after their long day with the gang at the arcade was spent, Yami immediately went to his room to see if he gotten anything or if he gotten another creepy note on his bed.

Sure enough, there was not one note, but 2 notes instead!

Reaching over his bed to retrieve them, Yami looks them over, only to see on one page his face painted with red paint all of it, while on the other one, shows a small but skinny dagger with blood paint painted on it.

"What the fuck is this?" Yami screams desperately.

"What happened Yami?" Yugi asks Yami as he nears the older male.

"This what happens" Yami shows Yugi the notes.

"What in the world" he says more quietly.

"Check the camera" he continues saying.

"Right" Yami answers.

After he gotten the camera from its hidden place from the room and opens the camera and activates it to watch the video, wanting to catch the person leaving behind the notes behind for Yami.

What he sees shocks both Yami & Yugi.

Slenderman (which both Yugi & Yami haven't heard of yet) comes into the room, looking around the 4 walls, and quietly he leaves the notes and just as he came, leaves.

"Who the fuck is that, and why is it doing it" Yami asks, as he is expecting an answer.

"I don't know Yami" Yugi answered, scared as he watched what the creepy entity did and left his paper for Yami to see.

"This thing must be stopped before he comes here again. What can we do though, it seems that it comes when I'm not in the room to catch him personally" Yami exclaims, getting scared at the thought of getting more sinister notes from the evil Slender.

"I have no ideas right now" Yugi replies to Yami's comment.

"What did you capture Yami?" Grandpa asks Yami as he is reaching the final step of the stairs.

"A creepy tall, white man in a suit came in and left these two fucked up drawings, one of me and the other of a dagger. Literally, I have no words to describe how I am feeling right now" Yami replies to the question.

"Well, we could show the evidence to the police" Grandpa comments.

"Will they even help with a case like this?" Yami asks him.

"It never hurts to try" Grandpa replies.

"We could try, but I don't know" Yugi tells Grandpa, with an unsure look on his face.

"Let's go right. Let's see what happens" Grandpa tells his 2 grand kids.

"Okay let's go" both say in unison.

_**At the police station**_

"Police officer, we have a case to show you right now, and we have it on camera. I don't know if you're capable of catching it, though" Yami asks an officer.

"What is it?" he asks Yami, looking at the camera.

"Just look at it and you tell me" he replies.

"Okay, let me see" the officer replies back to Yami.

After what he sees on the tape, the officer says "Well, I have to admit, this is way beyond creepy but I got to refer this case to my cousin who knows these types of stuff. Let me call him up. He'll know what to do in these situations" he officer says to the scared teen.

"Please do that. I don't want to continue getting any more fucking drawings" Yami says, rubbing his temples.

"Please calm down Yami" Yugi tells Yami, but with no avail.

"How can I calm down when this is happening. Oh shit" he suddenly stops in his tracks.

"What happen Yami?" Yugi asks the older teen.

"I believe as of right now, I must of gotten another note in my bed by that creep" Yami says.

"Crap" Yugi says, furrowing his eyes.

"Taylor, my cousin, will help you three out in this case, okay?" the officer says to the worried family.

"Okay, thanks officer" Yugi and Yami say together.

"You're welcome" the officer says back to them.


	8. Chapter 8

After arriving to the Game Shop from the police station a while ago, Yami went to the restroom and closed the door behind him.

"Where in the world is the freaky creature coming from?" he asks himself, while looking in the mirror.

Then, suddenly, he feels a dash of cold air in his face like a ton of bricks.

"What the fuck" he immediately says, clutching his face with both hands.

Shaking, he then again gets hit by now a blow to the stomach full force and throws Yami off guard, obviously not expecting such brutality that he can't see.

"Oh my god, it hurts…so much. Can't stand this pain" he breathes out, both hand now are in his stomach.

Now he sees that he is bleeding from the brutal blow, and it is making him hard to breathe since Yami is now experiencing breathing difficulties.

"I feel..I feel like something is squishing my lungs and preventing me from breathing" he continues saying slowly.

"Yugi" he cries out in pain, still grabbing his stomach, which now developing into a nasty bruise and swelling.

"Yami, where are you?" Yugi asks when he reaches Yami's room.

"I'm in the bathroom" Yami breathes out, even thought it hurts him a lot.

"Yami, what happened to you?" Yugi asks as soon as he sees Yami in his injured state in a corner of the bathroom.

"Just got hit in the stomach by some invisible something. Obviously didn't see anything coming. Why is this happening to me Yugi?" Yami asks, with worry in his eyes.

"I don't know Yami. I wish I could know, but I am just as clueless as you are" Yugi replies back.

"When is that paranormal guy coming anyways?" Yami asks.

"This week he will be coming in and will be inspecting why this is happening. We need answers why. And we know this Game Shop isn't hunted. Because if we knew, then we wouldn't be her in the first place" Yugi tells him, trying to assure Yami and to calm him down, but to no avail.

"I want this shit to stop, and get life back to normal" Yami exclaims.

"Yami, life will return to normal, trust me, and don't worry about a thing. Before you know, you won't get creepy notes on your bed by some creepy thing and definitely won't be hit in the stomach by an invincible force" Yugi tells Yami.

"Let's go to bed, it's late Yami. And I will bring you some pain killers for that nasty blow you received. And we'll check in the morning how it looks okay" Yugi continues telling Yami.

"Okay" Yami agrees, and clutched his hurt stomach.

_**Next Morning**_

"Yami, wake up. Let's see how you're doing?" Yugi asks when he enters Yami's room.

Yami continues off sleeping.

"Yami?" Yugi asks again, and this time, Yami wakes up from his slumber.

"What is it Yugi? Why are you up so early? It's Sunday for God's sake" Yami replies softly.

"I am here to check your stomach. Lift up your shirt Yami" Yugi replies to Yami's question.

Yami quickly lifts up his shirt and it seems that the bruise has gotten smaller, but the pain is still persistent.

"I still have the pain, but it doesn't look as ugly like last night was" Yami tells Yami.

"I'll bring you some medicine, okay" Yugi tells Yami, getting up to get said medicine.

"Okay" Yami replies.

What both Yugi and Yami didn't know was that both were being watched by a faceless creature.

'Yami, soon you will be mine' Slender Man thought to himself, as he disappears into thin air.


	9. Chapter 9

Deep inside the Domino woods in the outskirts of the city, a large white mansion stood. In one of the bedrooms, lay Slender man in his king bed, thinking.

'What should I do next on my victim?' he thought to himself.

"Maybe the only thing left to do on my agenda is to simply kidnap him and make him a proxy" he said out loud to the four large walls of the room.

"Slender, I have to talk to you" Jeff the killer interrupted Slender's train of thoughts.

"What do you want Jeff? " Slender angrily asked Jeff.

"Woah, what got you mad?" Jeff replied back, in response to Slender's tone.

"You did. You interrupted my master plan" Slender replies back to Jeff.

"Really Slender? What is this 'master plan' you say?" Jeff asks, curiosity growing and wanting to know what Slender is up to.

"None of your business Jeff. What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Slender asked changing the subject.

"I may or may not gotten a new person for a proxy. She's out in the living room" Jeff told Slender.

"A new one? What did you do Jeff?" Slender asks Jeff, now wanting to know who's this proxy is now.

"I was just in the wood, looking for a victim to kill when this girl just came up to me saying that if she could become of our group as a new proxy, since she is not like the other people. She keeps on talking about her love of torturing things and people" Jeff told the story to Slender, as Slender was listening to the story and taking mental notes.

"Well, she could stay and be a proxy. You have to be her mentor thought Jeff because I am in the middle of capturing my own victim to be a proxy" Slender finally says what he was planning to do with Yami.

"Who is the victim Slender?" Jeff asks.

"You may or may not know him" Slender replies.

"So it's a dude" Jeff exclaims.

"Yes, Jeff, it's a guy. And his name is Yami" Slender tells him the name of his latest victim, and even thought he is 'faceless' he is smiling as wide as Jeff.

"Yami, eh? I know that dude from TV. And good choice of being your victim. Because we need a proxy like him though" Jeff tells, Slender, now getting excited now at the thought of getting Yami as a proxy soon.

"It's a good thing I chose Yami because from what I gathered, he gets lots of attention and you know what that means Jeff?" Slender says and he finally gets up from his bed, now approaching Jeff.

"Oh yeah. More victims for us" Jeff replies to the question.

"Exactly" Slender agrees with Jeff.

"So, where is the girl Jeff?"

"I already said it. She's out in the living room".

"Okay, Jeff you know what to do".

"I know Slender. I'm going".

"Now, that I am alone finally, tonight I will be paying Yami a visit. A visit he won't forget" Slender says to himself, laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Later In the Day**_

"Hey Yami, Grandpa and I will be going to the store for more groceries. We will be back in an hour, okay?" Yugi tells Yami, who is currently watching television in the living room.

"Okay Yugi. Have fun grocery shopping" Yami sarcastically says.

"Very funny Yami" Yugi replies back to the comment and leaves with Grandpa soon after.

Just when he heard the door close, Yami went back to watching TV.

Not a mere 5 minutes later he hears glass breaking. And the noise came from his bedroom.

Yami immediately runs to the room and see what the heck happened.

He sees glass fragments from the window all shattered on the floor near his bed.

"Seriously? Who in the world did this?" he asks to himself.

Yami goes to get the broom and dustpan to pick up all the tiny glass fragments.

The moment he leaves the room, Slender quietly enters and hides behind the closet door.

Just when he closes the door, Yami enters.

"I just don't get how this window got broken" Yami quietly says.

Slender, on the other hand, is preparing his attack on the ex-pharaoh.

'He doesn't know what is going to hit him in the next few moments. Prepare yourself Yami, because from now on, you are going to be mine. And mine only" Slender quietly as possible says, not wanting Yami to hear his plan.

When Yami left with the trash and with the broom, Slender made his move. Quickly, he gets out from the tiny closet and takes his position behind the door to capture Yami.

When he hears Yami approaching the room, Slender is swiftly preparing himself.

Yami goes to the now broken window, and with a sigh, he says, "Why?"

Slender, without making a sound, got out behind the door, and quickly took hold of Yami. One hand went onto his mouth, from preventing him from making a sound. Just like how Slender came to the Motou household, he quietly leaves, with Yami in hand.

_**An hour later**_

"Yami, we're back. And Tristan is here with us" Yugi screams out to the Game Shop to let Yami know that he, Grandpa and Tristan now arrived.

"Yami" Yugi screams out again for the second time, expecting an answer from the older teen, but heard nothing.

"That's strange" Yugi softly says now with worry plastered on his face.

He goes up the stairs to go find Yami.

"Yami, we're home already" Yugi loudly says.

"Where are you?" he continues asking the empty hallways of the residence.

When he approaches Yami's room, he finds a very familiar yellow note.

Expecting a picture of some sort, he goes to grab it and sees no picture.

He finds a note explaining that Yami was kidnapped, but of course, didn't exactly say who it was, preventing a search for Yami. And quickly sees the broken window next to the bed.

"Grandpa, Yami was kidnapped, and the window in his room was broken. We were broken into" Yugi comes down the stairs running, and very scared for Yami.

"What?" Grandpa says and gets up from his seat next to Tristan, which whom Grandpa was explaining everything was happening the house now prior to the kidnapping.

"And the kidnapper left this note on Yami's note" Yugi says and shows the note to Grandpa.

"Let me see that, young man" Tristan quickly says extending his hand.

"Here".

"I may know who's writing this belongs to" Tristan says, narrowing his eyes.

"But, we need a large search party for this kidnapping" Tristan continues explaining his plan to both Yugi and Grandpa.

"Who's writing is that?" Grandpa asks Tristan with hope in his eyes but also wanting to cry.

"It's not human but looks like a human. It's hard to explain. But I will tell you this. This thing will try to convert your grandson into something very evil and sinister for that thing's evil plans" Tristan tells Grandpa.

"Will we be able to find Yami?" Yugi asks.

"Let's hope so, before the thing even tries to do something on the victim" Tristan says.


	11. Chapter 11

Back in the Slender mansion in the heart of the Tokyo forest, Yami was surrounded by the other Creepypasta and along with Slender.

"Welcome to my world, child" Slender breaks the silence with his greeting to Yami.

"What do you want from me? And who the hell are you anyways?" Yami asks quite frankly, looking around his surroundings and all the other Pastas were watching Yami.

"You are in my mansion child" Slender replies rather low.

"But, what do you want from me?" Yami asks.

"You" Slender admitted.

"But, why?" Yami asked again.

"Because I want you to be in my team from now on" Slender told him about his plan.

"What if I don't want to? Then what are you going to do?" Yami asked again.

"I will force you to do it, then" Slender answered him.

"No. I will not participate in any of your plans" Yami screamed at Slender, with anger in his tone.

"Very well then" Slender says "I will have to do this the hard way, then".

"What do you mean, the hard way?" Yami admitted.

"Something you will soon see, my child" Slender says.

"How soon?"

"Very soon child".

"Can I know what it is?"

"No, you aren't".

"Why?"

"Because you can't, okay".

"Fine".

And this conversation was watched by all the other Creepastas surrounding both Yami and Slender, and even some were snickering behind Slender's back.

All the while, back in Domino City, Yugi and the rest of the gang were worried beyond sick for Yami, wondering where in the world he is.

Yugi explained what happened earlier in the day to his friends and they had a shocked expression on their face, not believing what they were hearing.

"What?" Tea finally breaks the silence that engulfed the room.

"But, how?" Tristan asks Yugi, in disbelief.

"I really don't know you guys. I am just really worried for him you know" Yugi admitted.

What they won't know that in the Slender mansion, something sinister will emerge.


	12. Chapter 12

"Yugi, please stop pacing back and forth. You're making me feel more nervous than I'm already am" Joey says to Yugi who is walking from one side of the room to the other side.

"I'm scared for Yami. Where in the world could he be?" Yugi admitted.

"I feel that we're never going to see him again" Tea says.

"Don't say that Tea. We are going to rescue him, no matter the consequences" Yugi replies.

"I don't know what to think anymore" Tristan admitted.

"I don't either" Joey agrees with Tristan.

"Hey maybe we can start looking for him, instead for the police to do it for us. Maybe we have a chance of actually finding him" Tea says.

"Yeah, we could do that, instead of sitting here with worry" Joey agrees.

"Now, where do we start looking?" Yugi asks his friends for an idea.

"The forest maybe?" Joey asks.

"The forest? Oh, alright, let's start with the forest then" Yugi agrees with Joey, as all of them start walking out the door.

"Oh look, it's moneybags" Joey quickly says as the gang watches the limo approaching the Game Shop.

"You dweebs. Have you seen Yami?" Kaiba asks Yugi.

"No, in reality he's been kidnapped, and were going to find him" Tristan replies to the question.

"Kidnapped? Yami? Seriously, where is he because I need to ask him something" Kaiba continues saying, not believing the story of Yami's kidnapping.

"It's the truth moneybags, and we have proof that he was indeed kidnapped. Now, move away or leave now because we are on a mission to find our friend" Joey says angrily to Kaiba.

"Whatever" Kaiba simply responded, getting back to his limo and took off.

"That guy. Seriously, one day" Tristan says to the gang.

"I know Tristan. We are on the same page about Kaiba" Joey agrees.

"Well, let's get back to work and find Yami" Tea says to the gang.

The friends begin their rescue mission by starting their way to the woods.

"Hey Mokuba. Good to see you" Yugi says as he sees Mokuba outside a shop, looking at some new video game.

"Hey you guys" Mokuba replies to Yugi's comment, and turns his attention to the window.

"Where are you guys going anyways?" Mokuba asks.  
>"Yami was kidnapped, and we're going to find him. We're heading to the woods first to see if he is there" Tea replies to Mokuba's question.<p>

"Well, can I go with you guys?" Mokuba asks them with hope.

"I don't know. When Kaiba finds out, I don't know what he will do" Joey replied admittedly to Mokuba.

"Well, after the woods, can I join you?" Mokuba keeps asking them.

"Yeah sure" Yugi replies, smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

When the gang reached the woods, nobody dared to make a move. They stood there like statues. "Uh, I don't think we are going to find Yami any quicker if we are just standing here" Tea speaks, looking out to the wilderness of the woods.

"But, it's long and wide; how are we going to find him in this place?" Tristan asks.

"We split up, then" Yugi comments a suggestion.

"Okay, let's do it" Joey replies.

"We meet here at this spot in 2 hours okay?" Tea says to the gang before splitting up.

"Yeah, we have our cellp hones to check the time. It's 12:34. We'll see each other at 2:35" Tristan says smiling.

"Okay. See you guys" Yugi waves off to Joey and Tristan, as he and Tea were heading the opposite direction from where Joey and Tristan where heading.

"This forest looks so big from in here compared from the outside" Tea starts a conversation, to break the silence of the forest.

"Yup" Yugi answered. "Also, Tea do you think that we have a possibility of finding Yami alive?"

"Yes Yugi, we are going to find him alive and well. Don't you worry Yugi. And we don't have to lose hope" Tea replies.

"I'm just worried for Yami's safety. And why in the world would somebody kidnap him in the first place?" Yugi asks with concern.

"There so many reasons for a kidnapping. For Yami, I only wish I could know" Tea replies with sorrow in her eyes, looking down and not wanting to cry, especially not in front of Yugi.

"Please Tea, don't be sad. Before we know, we have Yami back in our group" Yugi tries to soothe Tea's sadness.

"Okay, let's keep looking then" Tea says, putting ugly thoughts in the back of her mind.

_**While In The Slender Mansion**_

"Slender Man, some fools are looking for Yami in the woods" Jeff suddenly spits out the words when he sees Slender coming down the stairs.

"Fools? What fools are you talking about Jeff?" Slender asks Jeff with confusion in his voice.

"I don't know. Maybe they're his friends" Jeff replies.

"I have to go see them myself. I'll be back" Slender says, walking out the door.

"Okay" was Jeff only answer, before turning his attention back to the television.

_**45 minutes later**_

"I'm tired Yugi" Tea whines as she sits down on the rocky ground.

"Well, we should rest before continuing" Yugi agrees, as he sits down next to Tea under a shady tree.

"I don't know if we are any closer on finding Yami, Yugi" Tea comments.

"We are going to find him, no matter what happens" Yugi says with determination in his voice.

"You think so?" Tea asks him with hope.

"Yes, Tea we are" Yugi says back to Tea.

Unknowingly to both of them, their conversation was heard by Slender behind the shady tree before transporting back to his mansion.


	14. Chapter 14

In the Slender Mansion, Yami was still tied to the chair and thoughts ran in his mind, knowing that he may be killed sooner or later by these strange people.

"So Yami do you agree to be on our team?" Jeff asks him from behind.

"N-no, I don't want to join. I already told you guys that" Yami tells Jeff with annoyance in his voice.

"Okay very well then. Be that way. It doesn't matter what you say or do, you are going to be a Creepy Pasta like us before you know it. And you are going to serve us good in the long run" Jeff tells him like it is.

"I won't let you do that to me" Yami tells him.

"Okay" Jeff then cuts off the conversation and leaves the room.

"At least untie me from this chair" Yami screams.

"No, you aren't leaving that chair until Master Slender agrees on something. Until that moment comes, you are staying in that chair. Okay?" Jeff commands Yami.

"Fine" Yami agrees, since he is not going nowhere.

While still sitting down, both Yugi and Tea are now silent and Tea is now getting nervous and more nervous by the second.

"Yugi, let's keep on looking, please? Sitting her and not doing nothing is making me nervous like hell".

"Sure Tea, let's go".

'Thank God' Tea thought.

"We better find him Tea, because I don't know what I would do if I found out something bad happened to him" Yugi says with a frown.

"We are going to find him before you know it Yugi, safe and sound" Tea says.

While with Joey and Tristan, both were bickering since both were hungry.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a bear" Tristan suddenly says.

"I'm so hungry I could eat an elephant" Joey replies.

"Well, we should've brought something to eat. We're so dumb" Tristan quickly comments.

"I know Tristan. But right now we can't go back. We have to look for Yami. Food can come later as a reward for our efforts".

"Okay".

Unknown to them also, Slender was just behind the trees, eavesdropping to their conversation.

Not satisfied with what he heard from the two males, he went back to his mansion.

"Jeff, come down here now" Slender speaks out when he reached the door.

"What Slender?"

"Untie Yami and bring him here".

"Oh, okay".

A few minutes later, both Jeff and Yami came down the stairs.

"And Jeff, go tell the new 'proxy' to leave the group. I don't want her here from now on".

"But, why?"

"Because I say so".

"Fine. Whatever".

Jeff went to the proxy's room to tell her the news.

While in the living room, Slender made Yami sit down in the sofa.

"Yami, as you already know why you are in this house and you disagree with what we asked you, I have to take extreme measures with you in order for you to agree" Slender tells Yami what he has on his mind.

"I don't want to be a Creepy Pasta. I want to go home" Yami quietly says and Slender heard it.

"No, you aren't going home and I am not giving you up so easily yet Yami. You're mine from now on".

"I don't belong to nobody. And I am not just something for you to simply get to call yours. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't understand Yami. Whoever enters this house, doesn't leave how they came".

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"You'll find out in a couple of minutes, my child".

And with that, Slender went to his maim headquarters that is down the mansion to 'prepare some things' for Yami.


End file.
